


Demotic (January 7, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dueling, Fluff, Gen, Word of the Day Prompts, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Yuugi considers his other.Word of the Day: Demoticof, relating to, or written in a simplified form of the ancient Egyptian hieratic writingof or relating to people and especially their speech: popular, commonof or relating to the form of Modern Greek that is based on everyday speech





	Demotic (January 7, 2019)

_Sometimes_ , Yuugi thought, _Mou hitori no boku doesn’t seem at all like the imprint of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh._

He was watching his Other duel once again, assurance and poise in every move of his hands, every word that fell from their mouth- but their opponent couldn’t hear Yami’s stream of thought. His thoughts belied the grace of their hands, tinged with occasional vulgarity and thoughts of lunch as they were.

_I suppose even Pharaohs are human before they die,_ Yuugi thought, as glee at their win flashed through their mind.


End file.
